International Organizations of the NSWR
This is a page serving as a dedicated record of the in-character historical massive international organizations and military alliances of the NSWR. The NSWR have not had an OOC alliance since 2003. =United Nations= After the founding of the Middle East region the United Nations was the first international organization to grace the NSWR. UN nations would act in defense of each other, and act proactively to uphold the "Fight the Axis of Evil" resolution. The UN came into being as a major power in the forming NSWR midway through 2003 with a reform spearheaded by Nag Ehgoeg to end "endorsement swapping" and codify the UN as an in-character alliance rather than a metagaming device. During 2004, the most powerful NSWR nations in the UN retired from the organisation and it faded into obscurity. Due to real world conflicts over the name, the UN no longer exists in NationStates and therefore does not within the NSWR either. =European Peace Council= The European Peace Counicl (To be later renamed Federation for European Peace) was founded May 2, 2005 and was the first real military alliance within the NSWR. Created by Morraconand TheNeoRomanEmpire the alliance was seen as a means of ending conflict throughout Europe and preserving regional peace. It was the first alliance of it's kinda to involve a grand total of ten nations at it's height. It was the major power block in Europe and the NWR. The Holy League, which was established after the European Peace Council, was created due to the fact that the European Peace Council rejected Catholic Europe's request to enter the council. Though the Holy League would go on to out last the European Peace Council it should be noted that it was the European Peace Council which prompted The Holy League's creation. The European Peace Counicl, which was then known by it's new name, the Federation for European Peace, disbanded Jan 23, 2006 =Baghdad Pact= The (orginal) Baghdad Pact was founded in April 2006 as an alliance between the some of the NSWR's most powerful nations, spearheaded by Paradise - a nation with the most powerful military in the NSWR (and in the top ten nations for Defence in NS). The BP was seen being founded in direct opposition to the Christian Holy League(see below) and owing economic backing of the OPEMEC (to which BP members also belonged to) it was seen as a massive threat to the rest of the world. The BP was persistently lobbied by the international community to limit their power (see IFP below) before eventually disbanding (leading to the later formation of the Muslim Brotherhood and New Baghdad Pact). =International Freedom Pact= The IFP was founded on March 12th 2006 as "a counter to Baghdad Aggression". The IFP was founded to serve as a "third party" counterweight between the BP and Holy League - pledging to come to the defence of any party aggressed against by a massive military alliance. As the BP was widely seen as being founded specifically to strike at the Holy League, the IFP was widely seen as being an ally of the Holy League rather than a neutral third party. The IFP was disbanded on June 5th 2006 with the disolution of the BP. =The Holy League= Discounting the United Nations (which was meta-founded owing to being built into the NationStates game) the Holy League was the longest standing and arguably the most powerful massive military alliance of the NSWR. Founded May 23, 2005, The Holy League served as the allies and protectorates of Catholic Europe and was one of the most powerful alliances of the NSWR (despite having an appalling offensive military history - the Holy League was believed to never have won a major war). The Holy League officially disbanded on March 19th 2007 by Catholic Europe. Vague plans were made to incorporate Holy League nations into the Orthodox church and/or form a new Catholic Alliance headed by New Harumf but these have widely been abandoned. =The Order= The Order was a secret organization of nations that was created on Sept. 8, 2005 and founded by TheNeoDynasty. Using it's international face, oZ Corp. Enterprises , the Order sought global domination by means of influencing international events, leaders, and militarises. At it's height, the Order had some of the most powerful people of the NSWR connected to it and was by far the most powerful and wealthiest organization. However, as time moved on certain individuals of the group either left or died. The most important move from the Order was when oZ Corp. Enterprises CEO William Scott pulled the company from the Order as well as pulling his own membership. Though the oZ company would go on under a new mysterious leadership and reform itself in Russian Empire, the order was never quite the same. Though it has yet to be officially disbanded, most Order members turned their attention and efforts to the Dominion after its establishment. Category: NSWR